Souls For Tragedy
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: A collection of the tragedies I write, the ratings raged from story to story. There will be odd pairings and HikarixYami pairings too. Some stories arent for the faint of heart. R&R
1. His Soul Leaving

A/N: This was inspired by "_BoogieMan" _by RainbowLolita (faction) AND "_What are Little Boys Made of" _By Vivian's Shadow (fanfiction) also i got the idea while reading their stories in math class you can thank or blame my teacher for being boring ^^

Warnings: Blood, gore, rape, cannibalism, character death.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Yugioh

Rated: M

* * *

><p>His Soul leaving<p>

One shot

I don't want to die not like this, not in this room, in this bed, in this house. But want am I to do? My once trusted friend…he just locked me in here chained my foot to this bed…he….raped me. If I did die what would happen to my body? What would he do? The basement door opens sending light down into my new _room, _he as something in his hands…no he has two things.

"Oh Aibou, I found a new useful thing for you to do for me" He said happily, pinning me to the bed then tying my wrist to the bars of the bed post. I couldn't even tell him to stop because of the gag in my mouth…

Oh why Yami, why are you doing this to me? We're friends, partners right? Or is because you really are just a darkness? Just like how Bakura and Marik were? Or did you have me tricked this whole time? I look to see what you brought with you. It was a hand saw and a square thin sheet of metal about the size of a piece of paper.

"Oh wondering what's going to happen?" Yami asked, reading my thoughts. "Well it's a surprise."

He took out a box of matched, and used the reminisce of a torn up shirt to light a small fire in a corn of the room and placing the metal sheet so it balanced in the corner standing up. Before walking back to the end of the bed and taking the saw in his hand, and placing it a few inches below my knee. Panic takes over me but I couldn't move.

The saw slowly cut into my leg, and I could see the blood coming up and then Yami slip it back slowly and then pushed it forward. Oh god the pain the horrible pain going through my leg, when will I wake up and see this is just a horrible dream? He keep moving it back and forward, back and forward. It cut through all my muscle and I felt it hit my bone, it heard if brake through my bone…I noticed it wasn't bleeding as much as it should…Yami was using his shadow magic to control it for now…it was now through my bone and was cutting through the muscle again…I could feel my heart pudding rapidly against my chest.

I open my eyes, it was gone the other part of my leg was off my body! Yami had gotten up and picked up the mental and then walked back placing the heated sheet on my leg. I heard my flesh sizzle against the metal sheet. Yami held it there for about ten seconds, ten agonizing seconds.

My vision became blurry but I was able to watch yami pick up my leg and take a bite out of it….

How long was I out? Did I lose any other limbs?

No the three left where still there. Then I remember it all, Yami biting in the raw flesh of my leg the not so small pieces he slurped into his mouth. The blood around his mouth, why must I remember that I don't want to I want to remember when he helped me when we were friends, oh why can't I even remember his smiles from back then?

I look to what's left of my leg ,the end of was black from where Yami burnt it to stop the bleeping. There was a small blood stain of where my leg, from below my knee, use to be but nothing else to show that it was once there.

I feel my hot tears go down my face. I've been here for the past week barely given anything to eat or drink and I can't even bath.

Why? Why me? Why did this happen? Does anyone know? Can't they tell I'm not there? Do they care? What did Yami tell them to make it so they wont come looking? I don't even what's going to happen next.

The door opens again and Yami walks down, he has nothing in hands…he left the saw, the matches and the sheet of metal down here.

"Well aren't you filthy" Yami said he went to bed and unlocked the shackle that held Yugi's leg to the bed and untied his hands as well and took Yugi into his arms and carried him up stairs and into the bed room and placed Yugi into the tub already filled with cold water. "Clean yourself, I'll be back in fifteen minutes"

I sat there till he left, I took the hair shampoo and washed my hair, and he wasn't doing this to be nice or anything. It was to make me weaker, the cold water and then going back to the basemnt..I...not the basement it will just make me sick. I finished cleaning off my body...i dry myself off the best I could with the towel the best I could and wait for Yami to come back, I know he's locked the door, he redid all the locks on the house so that doors lock both from the inside and outside.

The door opened he lifted me up by my arm and dragged me out, my one leg dragging behind me. When Yami was pulling me I almost fell down the cement stairs of the basement. Yami doesn't say anything to me. He doesn't need to not anymore, besides what could he say? He ate a part of me…he ate it raw and I know he's not going to stop, the smile on his face tells me that.

He puts me back down on the bed and chains on my foot to the end of it, and then he says something...NO! He shouldn't say anything not to me not now! He ruined it anything we could have had.

"Your never leave me now...right Yugi?" Yami said, I don't answer him, it's not like I could escape and get far anyways. He leans and kisses me, but I don't kiss back. He bites down on my lip causing me to gasp; his tongue is in my mouth moving around it, I try to pull back to pull away to make him stop.

He doesn't though. His tongue continued to move around my mouth, his hands touching and caressing different parts of my body, I close my eyes I don't want to see it I don't want to have flash backs of it I just let him have his way, I don't want the pain I don't want it…

He stopped…and whipped the tears on my cheeks away, when did I start to cry? Didn't I use up all my tears? I guess not. I felt him shift on the bed, I feel him go _inside _me, gods it hurt, why, why, WHY! Why did this happen to me why me? What ungodly thing did I do to deserve this? I feel him release inside me…and I have no way to get rid of this unclean feeling until he chooses that I can bathe again.

He left, left me in the sorrow I'm feeling, the helplessness..I was feeling the despair I was feeling...the everything I was feeling, I wanted someone...anyone to save me…

I think I fainted, the pain, the mental pain must have been too much; I dreamt that everything was good again, Yami was still my protector, Grandpa was still alive I had my loving caring friends. But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare we were walking but then I fell, my leg was missing why was it missing? Blood covered the ground I was screaming and begging for help and no one even stopped they kept walking.

There was a food tray laying on the ground…a haft glass of water. The food wasn't much...stale bread something that looked like oatmeal. I ate it. This is all the food I've been giving for a while now I think only twice a week… maybe less. I was felt alone that day, wondering what my darkness was planning to do the next day.

It was loud upstairs I could hear music playing, I could hear voicing.

"Yea still can't believe Yugi went to live with his dad in America…" it was Joey

"Yea he didn't even say goodbye…" it was Tea

"Well it is his only living family member…" Ryou, if I really did leave to see my dad I guess I would thank you for trying to make sense of it, but sadly I wasn't with my dad I was locked in the basement of my house living in hell.

They kept talking; Yami changed it to a more "happy" subject.

Was Yami trying to show me that I was helpless even with the ones that could save where only feet above from where my body laid? Was he trying to show me how my friends trusted his every word? If he was he was doing a good job of it, it made me feel more helpless than I was. Because I knew no one was looking for me.

Everyone had left now I heard them say their goodbyes, and Yami came down the stairs. He looked over to the tray of empty food and now empty glass of water.

"Oh what a good boy you are _Aibou"_ He smirked "eating all your food like little boy should."

I didn't say anything to him; I don't know what to say.

"But you really should eat more"

I then noticed the plastic bag in his hand, fogged a little from being in the fridge, the red raw meat looking chunks and fork in his hand.

No, no, no, no I wasn't going to get any part of my self, no, you can't you wouldn't… you can't…

He sat on bed his legs on either side of my hips pinning me down fully so I couldn't move, and opened the bag.

"I mean just look how skinny you are, love" He said looking at my body, my skin my hugged my bones and my ribs where out further than my stomach by at least an inch or two. "See I have to feed you don't I?"

He used the fork and picked up a piece of the raw red meat, I don't know what else to call it…it was my leg but it no longer looks like it…it was just meat, and forced it into my mouth and I didn't chew or sallow it but he kept just putting more and more into my mouth, and quickly put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't spit it out. I could feel the blood sliding down my throat, I was going to choke on it if I didn't eat it…so I ate it, and I chewed it and swallowed.

"Good boy" Yami said, he forced the rest of it into my mouth… "Oh look we're out…I'm going to have to get more…" a sadistic smile went across his face. He repeated what he did the first time, tied my hands above my head lite the fire in the corner with the sheet of metal and moved to my only leg placing it in the saw same stop.

The saw broke through my skin and the back and forth motion made it tear through my muscle I knew the bone would be next bit down hard on my gag not wanting to feel the pain. He pulled my now disembodied leg away from my body and cauterized the wound again.

The weeks have gone by so slowly, he came and took more of my legs, no there wear none of them left, right up to my pelvis, no legs I'm no longer tied down to the bed for most of the time…until he _wants_ me that is, who else could now? I'm so deformed now, so ugly, and crippled. He didn't feed me any more of myself, it made me become sick and he said he couldn't have that.

Soon after a while my arms where gone too. All I could was lay there doing nothing at all. I heard the door slam open to the game shop. People where running around above me. I heard people talking.

"Where is he you sick son of a bitch!" it was…Bakura?

I heard Yami laughing. "When do you find him though..will you be able to do anything about it?"

The basement door opened, no, please god no, I don't want anyone to see me like this please no…it was too late, it was Ryou stared me horrified. And quickly ran upstairs I could him rambling telling the others...it was silent.

I could hear Ryou crying. And someone came down the steps of the open basement door. It was Bakura, he dint say anything to me he just rapped a blanket around my body and carried my light body upstairs. He treated like I was so fragile, I guess I was. I had no form of protecting myself anymore, or a way to run or walk away. My body was so thin, I bet if he dropped me my bones would break.

My eyes went over to Ryou, who smiled at me sadly. Clearly glad to see I was…okay…and alive but horrified about my condition.

Everything that has happened in the past few months had rushed to me al at once, I feel tears go down my face no one moves to stop them...I needed to cry.

No one talked as they drove me to the hospital, I was laying in the back seat my head resting in in Bakura's lap, the blanket still tightly wrapped around me hiding my body.

So now here I am laying in the hospital bed, think the same thing in the hospital bed, I don't want to die not like this in this room not in this building in his room.

I cry hard as Bakura held me in his arms as the needle went into the back of my shoulder...

POV Change

I look down at the small light, his lifeless body on the hospital bed, cheeks stained with dry tears. I hear the doctor call the time of death and I see his soul leave his body, but before leaving it gave everyone a silent thank you, and hugged everyone with his arms and walked to everyone with his legs. I didn't even realize I was crying…no one else saw his soul leave with a happy smile. I was crying because I was happy he was free now but he felt everyone behind…

* * *

><p>AN: okay this is the BEST thing I ever wrote don't even question it! Although the other one I'm working is great too, so sad too right? This is also the longest thing I wrote so far.

I don't know if this is a happy ending or a sad one. It really doesn't matter though does it?

It's also the 1st in my series of tragedies.

Please review.

edited 1/31/12


	2. Bleeding Hearts

Summary: Yugi and Ryou have been ignored by their friends. In loneness they started to harm themselves, will anyone be in time to save them?

A/N: yay the next addition for my Souls For Tragedy~ I know I was going to put a heartrending tearjerker BUT very sad story like this popped into my head and well. ^^ enjoy~

Warnings: cutting, self-harm, thoughts of suicide, possible character death and yaoi goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh if I didn't there would be so much more blood in it~

Rated: M

* * *

><p>Bleeding Hearts<p>

One Shot

Ryou's POV

I don't know why, but one day it became too much, too much on my own, to much loneness, to much everything.

I guess you may or may not understand me but sometimes life is just way too much to handle by going to other people, I never really had other people to start with so I guess I should be use it. But I'm not.

You see after the pharaoh got his memories back, he brought back, Mariku and my yami ,Bakura, though I don't know why really, something about it was the right thing and they needed other chance, but with less power.

My dark lives with me and he doesn't know about the scars on my arm. Some are old from when my mother and sister first died; they turned into very faint silver looking lines now. I put my new ones over the old ones, because the scars will just cover my arms if I didn't and I don't really want to ruin to much of my skin, like _even_ if I do get _better_ if I have too many scars no one will want me, I know that much is true.

And don't tell me it isn't I know it is.

Bakura has left the house now; I can go and release my pain. I made my way to the small bath room of my apartment. I take the razor from my pocket and pull up my sleeve.

_I put the razor to my arm._

_I take a semi deep breath._

_I move the razor across my pale skin._

_The stinging sensation dulls._

_Crimson flows out of the white skin. _

Hmm it sounds like it could be poem; I'll remember to write it down later. I don't know why but everyone started to ignore me, it wasn't a slow thing either. It was like no one cared about Ryou once his thief was free. It makes me feel sick.

I hear a drip and another. I look to the floor, the blood and rolled down my arm to my figure tips and hit the floor. I take my time to bandage the new cut and I went to wipe away the blood the flowed down my arm, but then...what would it taste like? It was such a pretty color, things that look good normally taste good too.

I lick it from my arm

It doesn't taste bad…but not good either…

It could grow on me though.

Then something hit me. Where was Yugi? He was never around not in the two years Atem was allowed to stay, have I really seen him , like he was at school but he wasn't hanging out with his _friends_…did they abandoned him too?

Yugi's POV

I remember when I first brought the blade to my wrist, my skinny fragile unscarred wrist. I was frightened by my action, not for me, but for what others would think of me. Would they hate me more? Would they think I'm a freak, would they say I am attention seeking?

I guess they would say these things just because it how _their _minds work. They don't understand the pain, it's just like before I had friends but worse. I knew what friendship felt like and now it was taken from me. And with my grandfather died, there isn't much for me to do, he would have noticed before I made that fateful first cut and gotten me help.

But I'm too far in to do anything about it now.

Because now watching the flow of blood eases my pain, as it leaves me. It's like this, the blood in my represents my pain and I'm letting my pain out little by little until I'm good again…but just how much more blood until I am _good_ is the real question.

No one is home right now. Can I even call it home? My heart isn't here my heart died by staying here. No I guess I can't call it home. I'm now going to say, no one is in the game shop now. There that sounds better. Since no one is here, should I put another cut to my collection?

Now is good of time as ever right? It's not like Atem notices when I do it when he is here anyways.

I go to the bath room and put my arm over the sink and pull the razor from the cabinet above the sink. And make another cut that makes five on each wrist.

I don't really care, I don't stop the blood for a while, and watching come out of my body is somewhat hypnotizing watch the long pattern swirl around the basin of the skin and down the drain and into nothingness.

Soon the blood started to dry on its own and I bandage it.

I look to the clock, its past three A.M no reason n to sleep now. Though I guess maybe I should be worried as to where my darkness is but it's nothing new really.

I just hope I don't fall asleep in math class.

Ryou's POV

Gym my worse class of the day, I just feel so tired lately maybe it's because I'm running low on blood…how long does it take for your blood to build back up anyways? It can't be that long can it? I want more of it…blood. Drinking it has become, well its ore like licking, it has become part of what I do now.

And right now I feel the need to not only relieve my pain but drink more of my blood. I need to get out of class!

I give an excuse to the teacher, something about not feeling well and made my way to the restrooms. I took out my razor from my shoe I hat going long ways so no one could see it. And lock myself in one of the cubicles.

I carelessly cut my wrist and lap up the blood that came out of the fresh cut.

There I'm fine now. I leave the cubicle and I see Yugi he had his jacket off and washing one of the sleeves, I could see the cuts and scars on his wrist.

"Yugi?" I said quietly trying not to scare him it didn't work…

Yugi's POV

SHIT! It's Ryou he saw my arms, he knows! He's going to tell. I don't know what to do…there blood dripping from his arm and there's a razor in his hand…

"…Ryou…" I say. "…guess we know each other secrets now…don't we?"

All he did was nod, though I saw the promise in his eyes, he won't tell anyone.

"How long have you've been…?" he left the question open but I knew what he asking.

"A year and haft now...you?" I asked.

"Longer than that, but that's different story, I just started again though." Ryou said he washed this cut and pulled his sleeve down after washing it. We both said nothing just stared at each other for a little while.

"You want to come over?" Ryou said breaking the silence. I gave him a nod and take my hand lead me out of the school. Luckily there were no teachers to stop us. Not like they'll notice us missing anyways.

Ryou's POV

Well, Yugi is in the same boat with me. I like not being alone in this. I have _someone_ now. That's good enough.

I take this time, walking to my apartment, to look Yugi over a little. His normally skin tight clothes were loose on his body, and he was skinny to begin with. His skin didn't look as healthy or have that cheerful glow to it. He even stopped dying the tips of his hair so it was just it normal black and blond. But it did still stay up in that star like shape, but it to lost its healthy shine.

I haven't really taken a good look at myself lately I can only wonder how I look. But I don't want to think about that right. I rather think about getting back to my house so Yugi and I can talk. I really want to talk to some who can understand…

Weeks passed and Yugi and I spent a lot of time together either at my apartment when Bakura wasn't home or at his house, but mostly at my apartment. Bakura is never home, he always off doing something, most of the time I don't think about it though he was never really around anyways so I'm use to it. Well I shouldn't say wasn't around he _was_ there just never really gave me much attention.

Me and Yugi mostly just indulged in our pain relief, and my obsession with drinking blood, I wonder if I get Yugi to let try his…but not yet.

Yugi doesn't ask why I drink blood nor do I ask why he barely eats enough to live.

We both already know why. So there's no reason really. Although…I might have small feelings for him...okay so I like him, but I'm not going to hurt myself more by telling him. It just doesn't seem right to drag him down, not like he isn't at rock bottom with me already, I don't want to chain him to the bottom I guess.

Yugi's POV

I just don't know what to do today was just awful or maybe today was just a breaking point. Like what I was doing wasn't enough and every small thing had built and then broke me. I really just feel broken, but I can't go see Ryou, oh how I want to see him. Bakura is at his apartment and Atem is home and has hangover from whatever he was doing last night. So I can't even get into the bath room without him watching me from the kneeling spot he's at in front of the toilet.

My razor is in there. But what happened to day was…I don't really know. Something set me off, and I can't pick myself up right now. I really don't want to deal with this right now.

I think it's best if I just go to sleep and let myself be dreaming rather than waiting for Atem to get out of the bathroom.

I go up to room and take the sleeping pills out from my deck and swallow two of them dry and lay in my bed.

Ryou's POV

Bakura's such an idiot! Why does he have to be home! I wanted Yugi to come over, so I figured I'd go to his house to see him but no! Atem is there. So we can't meet up.

I don't even know why this masking me so angry it just is! Maybe it's because it's just me and Yugi and normally meet up every day. It was routine, it was our normal.

It was keeping me from losing it.

I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be able to see Yugi again and everything will be alright.

Or at least close to it. And I like being almost alright than far from it.

Bakura's POV

Hmm the brat has been spending a lot time with the pharaoh's hikari, not like I really care really. At least he now has some social life. And after being lectured by a drunk Atem. Maybe I should be nicer to my hikari.

But if I come on to strong to fast , I might just scare him away. But if I act like I'm trying to win his trust that'll also make me look like an ass. Why is life so fucking hard when it comes to socializing?

Like really! And why am I even listing to a drunk moron anyways? I hope his hangover is fun though.

Also landlord is acting like a totally spaz. Sheesh. He needs life. Like really! He _never_ leaves the apartment unless it's to go to Yugi's. Are all hikari's so weird? I'll just ask Mariku when I see him tomorrow, bastard is not beating me in this card game ever again. Nope not going to happen!

Hell! He doesn't even know all the rules!...Ummm anyways.

"Yo brat, I'm going out! Don't wait up!" I call and leave the apartment.

Ryou's POV

To say I'm happy is an understatement, as soon as I'm sure he's gone, I rush into the bathroom pull out my razor and without so much as making sure I break open an old scar I slash the razor across my wrist and lap up the blood.

It seems I forgotten why I started cutting in the first place, my pain as died as soon as Yugi came into my life, as cheesy as that sounds, its more about getting the blood now. It sick and it makes me a freak and I know it. But I might be wrong it might be that pain goes away as soon I get the blood. It doesn't matter its working either way for me.

I don't know if I should call Yugi or not. Bakura's gone and that means most likely for the night.

I don't know if I should or not. I mean as much as I would love to invite Yugi over…oh screw it I'm inviting him over.

I pick up the phone and call the game shop.

Atem's POV

God what is the accursed ring! It's just adding onto the pounding in my head. I swear if it's Tea going to rant on about friendship then I'm…oh the color ID says it Ryou.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I met with silence.

"Oh hi Atem, is Yugi there?" I hear his voice.

"Let me check." I set the phone down and walked into Yugi's room to find him sleeping.

"He's sleeping sorry; when he wakes up do you want me to have him call you?" I ask.

"Yes, that'd be nice" and then he hung up. Well I for once think Yugi has the right idea, I'm going to bed. But I'll leave him a note.

Yugi's POV

Mmm, how long was out for? Let's see it has to be over six hours… I went to bed around four in the afternoon so it's either ten, elven or, midnight.

Hmm, elven thirty, I had a pretty good guess. I walked out of rom and into the kitchen, there's…a note on the table.

_Yugi, Ryou called, he said to call for you, he wants you to call him back. _

_From Atem_

_Also we're out of milk go buy some!_

Well no I'm not buying milk I don't even like it. Unless its chocolate milk but Atem hates chocolate so…nope not buying milk and Ryou should still be up, so I guess I'll call him.

I dial Ryou's number and put the phone to my ear and listen to it ring.

"Hi Yugi! Glad you called, 'Kura's out for the night, want to stay over?" well that was to the point, well not I have a reason to stay here.

"Sure I don't see why not, see you when I get there" I said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone I got on my jacket and walked to his apartment building.

I walked up the steps and to his door and knocked.

"It's open!" Ryou said.

I walked in, and took my jacket off and put it on the coat rack next to the door. I lose my balance for moment I must still a little drowsy from the sleeping pills, but other than I'm okay. I already know that Ryou is most likely in his room. So I go there.

I was right he was in his room, patching up a new cut he put on himself.

"Glad you could make it" He said, sometimes we didn't cut ourselves when we went to each other's places sometimes we did, this isn't one of those times. This is one of those times when we see each other just to kill our loneliness. The people who ignored us for so long, it doesn't seem right to talk to them, not anymore, even my own yami when we use to be so close to one other.

But something at the core of me tells me I'm not going to be okay.

Ryou's POV

I glad Yugi could come over. But something's worse about him, it's the look in his eyes lately always looking tired. He told me once he's just mental exhausted, and left it as that.

"Yugi is something wrong? I know dumb question but I mean more so than normal?" I asked him.

He looked up at and sighed.

"Yes" he took in a semi deep breath. "I just don't know what to do anymore nothing seems like it's enough anymore."

Yugi told me once before, he wanted to kill himself at one point but he just couldn't do it. He also said that when his grandfather was still alive he was on anti-depressants for a while but stopped taking them because yes it did take away the pain but the dullness of life was more horrible. He said it took away what made him feel human, he was no longer in pain nor was he happy it was just dull.

But then I did something that shocked even me, I kissed him. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know if he liked me or not.

He didn't back away, he didn't do anything, and I parted from the kiss.

"Well maybe now isn't the best time, but I don't know what came over me. I…like…you...a lot." I told him.

Looked up at staring into my eyes searching from truth, He smiled. It was happy and a sad smile.

"I like you too" he said, the he looked away. "but…I don't think it would health relationship…"

"I don't think the things we do are healthy to start with" I said

"that's true"

…

It's been a few months now since me and Yugi got together. We've been on a few dates. But Yugi doesn't seem like to be by so many people.

He mainly just likes to spend time alone either at my apartment or his house. I don't really mind also long as we're together. We're blending back _slowly_ into the group that abandoned us three years ago; well most of the group was left anyways.

Tea to fulfill her dream, I say she going to end up a prostitute.

Joey is trying his luck with traveling with Mai so he can be a great duelist, their only friends though.

Tristan and Miho, oddly enough, are getting married.

Kaiba is still Kaiba.

Mokuba is trying to find a way to find that Noah kid. He keeps saying he so close.

Atem is still single after learning that me and Yugi where together he was shocked. Seeing his face was pretty priceless according to Bakura.

Bakura is still pretty much an ass, but he is nicer now. He and Mariku are whoring with each other.

Malik, well he's just trying to keep Mariku from kill people.

Everyone else is pretty much the same.

I'm better for the most part now…Yugi is still getting there. He apparently started having troubles after the whole Doma thing. I wasn't there, but he had his soul taken and he started to fall apart after that and after being left alone it got worse.

No really knows if he'll get better or not…

Yugi's POV

I'm happy, but how long will it last? Will it disappear I don't think I could handle it going away again! I see Ryou sleeping on the bed next to me. We never actually…_did_ anything. He made me feel comfort and safety while being with him. I don't like not being with him.

But I just can't take it anymore.

I leave the note on the night stand where he will find as soon he wakes up. I only hope he forgives me-

Ryou's POV

Something…woke me from dream. For same reason I have a sick feeling my stomache. Like you just know something is wrong…Yugi isn't in the room. He never wakes up before me…there's a note. I feel tears freely fall down my face as I read it.

_Ryou-_

_Ryou…I'm so, so, so sorry. I don't want to do this_

_But what if this happiness doesn't last_

_What if it's too good to be true?_

_What if something bad appends? What if I just fall back again?_

_I can't it! There just too much of everything to worry about!_

_Please just please don't hate or blame yourself. _

_If want to you can hate or blame me_

_But I rather you didn't._

_Please don't follow me either._

_-Yugi_

Normal POV

Ryou looked at the clock it was two Am Yugi couldn't have done anything by now, but he ran, he ran to the bathroom. But it was too late. There under the water was Yugi's cold unmoving body. The empty bottle of sleeping pills on the edge of sink. Ryou could feel his heart his heart pudding in his heart. Everything happened in a blur he remembered running to the phone call the ambulance.

The next thing he really notices is the coffin going down into the earth.

* * *

><p>AN: it took me like 7-9 hours to write this! ^^ I'm putting it up so you all can see it I'll edit it later though. So read it again sometime so it's better.

This is pretty much one of the sadist thing I ever wrote in my life. Also if your crying. Then it's good ^^

Yay the longest one yet!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS! It will bring me great joy if you do!

edited 2/15/12


End file.
